Click: A Series of Four Swords One Shots
by Firefly Fairy In A Bottle
Summary: Clicking domination up a tree. Wut.
1. Click: BlueXGreen

**A / N– Dammit! Why do I always put off everything and write these pointless one-shots? ;A;** **There's not enough Green X Blue in this world, and that needed to be fixed. (Even though I shall always be a true RedXBlue fan.) There's also enough 4 Swords fanfics with Green's perspective, so there ya go.**

Is Green in love? No, no, love is too strong. Or is it? Green lets out a noise like that of a groan and flops down on his bed. How is he supposed to figure out how to keep Hyrule away from darkness, or how to perfect his sword slash, when he can't even figure out his own feelings? It's stupid, to say the least.

Okay, maybe he isn't in _love_, but it's something like love, something very similar. And with the most unlikely of people. His rival, his frienemy, the person who he had always thought he would kill if they were left in a room, alone, for more than 10 minutes. But for some reason, Green doesn't really feel like he hates him anymore. Well, not _exactly_.

It all started with one of their usual disputes. It was about something unimportant; maybe about which is better, a hammer or a boomerang, Green recalls. Either way, it had started as a simple argument, with their (equally good) reasons on why their weapon was better. But, as always, their battle became more passionate, venomous insults being sprayed at each other like cleaning product. But when Green came to look into his blue counterpart's eyes, the insults stopped.

Something. Just. Clicked. It felt so... so _right_, staring into Blue's eyes. Like everything, for just a moment, all made sense. It was like there were sparks flying between them, built from the arguments, the insults... and _this._ By moments just like this one. (Not that anything like this had ever happened before...)

The problem was, it seemed Green was the only one who had noticed this. While his facial expression changed to one of slight shock, Blue continued to give Green the same icy stare as he had before, give or take a slight look of confusion at Green's face.

It had hit Green like a sledgehammer on the head that day. He had always thought that he had hated Blue, that he would never get along with Blue, let alone like him. Now, he knows, he was dead wrong. Now, while around Blue, he never seems to feel much like arguing. They still do, from time to time, but it seems like they fight less often, something that seems to confuse even Vio.

Green is lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling because, well, he's confused. He likes Blue. Blue doesn't feel the same way. How are you supposed to tell someone about that, especially someone who thought you had hated but now you don't and- _agh._ It was all so baffling! It made him mind feel numb and gave his body tingles. He lets out a much needed sigh and rolls over, turning to face the door of his room.

Blue doesn't like him. His icy stare, after the short look of confusion, proved it- he didn't see the sparks. He didn't feel their stares click. He just didn't get it, and he probably still doesn't. Blue had always been a little dense, but he was never downright stupid. Is he really _that_ dense?

Green perks up when he hears the sound of his door opening. He turns to see (coincidence?) Blue closing the door behind him, never taking his gaze away from Green. Green swallows, feeling his face flush. "Hey, Blue. What are you doing here?" he says, trying to keep calm as Blue sits down on the bed next to him.

Blue chooses now to look away from Green, and instead he stares out the window at the setting sun. "Nothing much. I was bored, so I came to bug you." Blue lowers his head so his bangs cover his face, and Green wonders why. It's rather... _shy _of Blue.

"...Ah. I see," Green comments, disappointment ever so slightly tinging his voice. He stares out the window with Blue, glancing towards him when he feels it's safe. His cheeks heat up again when he realizes he's watching the sunset with Blue. He decides it's about time to break the silence. "So... um... what about bugging me?" he points out, and Blue seems to flinch.

"Oh... well..." Blue starts, peeking out from his curtain of bangs. "I guess I didn't exactly come to bug you..." He seems to snap out of whatever trance he was in, and his head shoots back up, his eyes narrowing to form a deep glare. "Do you _want_ me to bug you?" he says, a familiar fierceness entering his voice.

"No, no!" Green says, waving his hands in front of himself as some form of defense. Starting a fight was, strangely enough, not what he wanted right now. "It's just really boring just sitting here." _Especially with no talking, _he thinks.

"Okay, then," Blue responds, his glare loosening into a scowl and blank, unreadable eyes. They sit in silence for a few seconds until Blue cries out, "Hello? Talking?"

"Oh, right!" Green says, louder than he would have liked. He was so caught up in his own thoughts and emotions that- oh, forget it, he didn't have time for _more_ thinking. "So why did you _really_ come here?"

"Huh- wh-what do you mean?" Blue snaps, is face breaking out in a slight blush. He looks truly pissed off, a usual emotion for him.

"Well, you said you didn't come to bug me, so..."

"Oh, right."

"Well?" Green finds himself becoming frustrated with his blue-clad counterpart. There's something Blue's not telling him, but he just won't say anything.

"It's... nothing," Blue firmly states, turning away from the other blonde teen, looking slightly irritated.

Green lets out a barely audible sigh, but Blue can hear it through the awkward silence. This is getting him nowhere! Even _if_ Blue li- loved him, there's no way he would admit it. Green looks down at his bedspread and closes his eyes in defeat.

Green wants to keep his eyes closed and never open them again, but his eyes flicker open when he feels something quickly but swiftly crash against his lips.

It's not until he opens his eyes that he realizes Blue was kissing him. The kiss is so forceful, but Green can tell he's not faking it. No, there's no way Blue could fake love, or any kind of positive emotion.

Now, it all made sense. Even more than it had when he had first stared into Blue's eyes, when it had all just clicked. All of the questions that he had were being answered. That look of confusion Blue wore, the one Green thought was because of his own look of shock? It was Blue's reaction to feeling the same thing! How had he not realized it before? He closed his eyes and leand into the kiss, feeling a wave a butterflies rushing through his stomach.

Blue himself is slightly surprised at his own feelings. He thought he had hated Green. But does he really hate the boy he's kissing, the boy who's kissing him_ back?_ Hell, no.

The kiss is short lived, as both boys back away, feeling rather light headed. Green is about to speak when Blue starts. "I..." he starts. "...I never said I didn't lie." _Huh? _Green thinks.

"_It's... nothing."_ Blue's words echo through Green's head, and suddenly he gets it. He smiles. It feels like forever since he's smiled. Blue smiles back.

Not too far away, three teenage boys peek through a nearby window, resting right next to the one Blue and Green were recently staring in. One of them is dressed in purple and bears a smug grin on his face. One is clad in red and is awing (hearts were almost visible over his head) at what he just witnessed. The last is decked in black and appears to be snickering.

"That was sooo cute!" Red says, his voice dripping with sentiment.

"Indeed," Vio agrees, smirking. "Most certainly 'cute'," He turns to Shadow, who is on the ground, in the middle of a giggle fit.

"That was hilairious!" he whispers, still giggling. He put one arm around Vio, and the purple boy's smirk instantly turns into something more wicked.

"It was, wasn't it?" he says, turning towards Shadow, bringing their faces much too close to each other's. Shadow's face instantly flushes, realizing his lips are a mere inch away from Vio's. Red just squeals at the sight he knows he's bound to see.


	2. Dominated: VioXShadow

**AN- ONESHOTS? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME I SHOULD BE WRITING BREAK MY FA– shut up. Just **_**shut up.**_

**I wrote this all on one page of my notebook, front and back. I had to write really small. :3**

"Vio?" Red's eyes, already big, are wide in concern. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "Just a headache. I'll be back soon." I tromp off, hoping– praying, even– he didn't see through my lie. I'm not going to the office because my head hurts, or because I need counseling and I'm ashamed. Hell, I'm not even walking to the office in the first place.

No. Instead I open the door to the detention room a crack. No teacher in sight. He probably left to get some coffee from the teacher's lounge. How typical of him.

I slip inside, worried of getting caught. Not because I actually _have_ detention, mind you. I'm a straight-A student with a perfect behavior role. I would never act in such a way that would result in me spending my lunch here.

The door shuts with a soft _click_, and two dark blue eyes slide their gaze to me. "Vio!" Arching eyebrows match a scheming smile. "So glad you could make it!"

For the record, Shadow is nothing like myself. Bad grades, bad behavior, bad reputation; we almost look alike, in a vague sense, but that's about as far as it goes.

I resist rolling my eyes, and instead shrug slightly. "I had time, so I figured I might as well stop by." I sit in an empty seat next to him. It's only temporary, I know, but his presence is welcoming. "It's nothing personal, really."

"Maybe, but it means a lot to me," he purrs, grinning widely. I try not to smile, biting the inside of my cheek to stop my lips from twitching.

"I'm sure it does."

Shadow's eyes widen a fraction, and he studies me closely. "You could get caught, you know."

"I've considered that."

He smiles, and it's no longer a wicked smirk, nor a cheshire grin. "And you came to see me anyway. Thanks."

A smile finds its way onto my face, and now I honestly don't mind it. "It's not a problem at all. It's actually sort of enjoyable."

Shadow's tan skin turns an unusual shade of pink. "Really?" When I nod slowly, he says, "I-I guess that's good. I like spending time with you, too."

I'm not sure what it is that draws me to Shadow. There's so much to choose from. But, if I had to guess, I would say it's how he makes me want to be more than I am. He makes me want to break out of my shell. And– as much as I _hate_ to say it– he makes me want to be bad.

While Shadow has a tough, confident exterior, on the inside he's kind of shy. He used to follow around Vaati, the school's "king", like a lost little puppy. I've discovered this is because Shadow needs to be dominated.

And if I want to be bad . . . Well, dominating the school's bad boy would be the worst thing I've ever done.

So I lean forward, tilt his chin up, and before he can protest, brush my lips against his. I back away and stand up suddenly.

"I think someone's coming. What's the best way out of here?"

"The. . . the window," he says in a dazed tone. His answer is muffled by the hand on his lips.

I swiftly open the window and climb out. Meanwhile, the door opens, and the teacher enters the room. So I was right. Someone _was_ coming. "See you tomorrow," I whisper.

I close the window.

**AN- That was so short. ;A; I feel so bad now! Anyways, um, the ending was inspired by a certain famous book. . . six ultimate cookie points** **to whoever guesses right!**


	3. Up a Tree: BlueXRed

**A/ N– Okay, so after I showed my friends the GreenXBlue story I just wrote, my friend Morgan (who is a huge RedXBlue fan like me) was all like, "Write RedXBlue! :3" So I did. Here you go, Morgan. Here's your story.**

**Up a Tree**

Blue has been staring at Red almost all day, and the more he thinks about it, the less he's sure why. Red is sitting by the river the group of four has decided to camp at, talking to a fish swimming in the water. He has named this fish "Toffee" for it's orange and white coloring. So there he is, talking to the fish as if it were a human being, dipping his hand in the water every so often to stroke its smooth skin.

Blue thinks it's stupid, really. That fish can't talk, nor can it understand a freakin' word coming out of Red's mouth! Blue doesn't really mind, though. He's more than used to Red's childish behavior. It _is_ a little irritating though, but he can't quite pinpoint what's so annoying about it. Maybe it's Red's tone of voice, maybe it's the smile on his face, maybe it's-

(that he's talking to that fish instead of you.)

_Huh? Why would I care about whether that chump is talking to me or not? _Blue flinches as he hears his conscience speak up. Speaking of which, this "conscience" sounds a lot like Vio... Blue shudders.

(because you like him.)

_W-what? No I don't! _Blue breaks out in a blush, not just because of his possible "feelings" for Red, but because he realizes he's arguing with his conscience. It's sorta pathetic.

(yes you do. go over there. now. talk to him.)

_Why should I? _Blue starts to think, but then stops, because, well, isn't his conscience supposed to be right? He sighs in defeat, and then grumpily gets up from the log he's sitting on and stomps over to Red.

"Oh, hi Blue!" Red says cheerfully as he sees his blue counterpart approaching him. He motions towards Toffee. "Blue, this is Toffee. Isn't he cute?"

Blue stops. Red just called Toffee "cute". Why did he stop? He doesn't know. Strange emotions take control of his body, and Blue suddenly feels like shouting, which he does.

"_Cute?_" He yells, making Red jump. "Red, how is that thing _cute?_ It's a stupid fish!" Blue quiets down, waiting for an answer.

Red whimpers, looking up at Blue with sad, teary eyes. "I... I think he's cute. Even if he's a fish," he turns away, tears starting to slide down his cheeks.

This is when Blue starts to feel guilty.

Red eyes quickly jolt back to Blue, his expression now a look of anger, despite the tears dripping from his eyes. "And... and I don't care what you think?" Red shouts, using a tone of voice Blue's never heard him use before. He sounds truly angry, which is shocking for Red.

Blue can't say anything. He wants to say sorry, but his pride won't let him. He just keeps standing there, guilty and confused and shocked.

Red gets up from his spot on the grass and runs. He runs fast, darting off like a little red rabbit. And Blue. Just. Stands there.

(run, you idiot. run.)

But Blue's in too much shock to run. Not just at Red's feelings, but at his own, too. He feels guilty. He's never felt bad about making Red cry before. Why does he feel bad about it now?

(because you like him) Blue's conscience repeats.

_No, I don't. _Blue thinks, and this time he's not lying.

(what do you mean? stop trying to deny your feelings.)

_I'm not. _This time, he isn't in denial.

(yes, you are.)

Blue runs off after Red.

It took a lot of running, and Blue is tired, but he's finally found Red. Red is sitting up in a tree at the edge of the forest, and he's not crying, but he does look sad. Blue climbs the tree swiftly and without a sound. Red doesn't notice him, and that's exactly what Blue wants.

"Hey," he says softly once he finds himself behind Red. Red turns around and glares at him, his eyes puffy from crying.

"What do you want?" he says, his voice a mixture of irritation and hurt. Blue perches himself next to Red on the tree branch, which flawlessly holds both of them without struggle.

"I..." Blue sighs, a bit annoyed at himself for coming all the way out here for Red. He doesn't even like Red?

But that's the thing.

"I came here to say I'm sorry for yelling at you, that's all," he says it, but he doesn't really sound very sorry.

"Green told you to, didn't he?" Red mumbles, staring at his feet.

"Nope," Blue states, and this time it sounds truthful. "Haven't seen him since dinner."

"Then Vio did?"

Blue shudders again, thinking of the eerie similarity between his conscience and his violet counterpart, but he quickly recovers. "It wasn't him either."

Red stares at Blue for a second, almost in shock. "...Then... then who _did_ tell you to come?" he blurts out.

Blue moves a little closer to Red, smiling. "I did."

Red's eyes widen and his jaw drops. He tries to act mad at Blue, but it's not working. "S-stop lying to me! Why would you want to say sorry to me? You hate me!"

"I never said I hate you..." Blue trails off, knowing he has.

"Yeah, you have! Like, a bunch of times!" he stares at Blue, but he doesn't glare. He can't bring himself to do that.

"Well, I lie, okay?" Blue snaps. The sit there in silence for a moment, just staring at each other.

"Well..." Red begins, his cheeks a bit pink. "...I at least know you don't like me."

Blue smirks, looking Red directly in the eyes. "That's true."

(quit denying your feelings. he's right here. you don't have to do that.)

Red looks at Blue, confusion sparkling in his eyes. "...Why are you staring at me like that?"

Blue's lips land on Red's. Red's eyes widen in surprise, but they sparkle in happiness all at the same time. It's all so clear now.

Blue doesn't like him.

Blue _loves _him.

Red feels like he's walking on Cloud 9. He kisses back, placing his hands on Blue's shoulders.

The kiss lasts about as long as it can before they need to breathe again. As soon as he's caught his breath, Red looks at Blue, his eyes shining in the moonlight. He hugs him, his smile brighter than ever.

"I love you too, Blue."

**End**


End file.
